Der iliyaz-Krieg
Das Ascheland galt als ein Land starker Krieger und als das Herz des Kampfes. Dort wurden viele Kriege geführt. Doch es wurde bisher noch nie geschlagen. Mittlerweile war Insmo an der Macht. Er war ein gerechter Herrscher, der sein Land mit eiserner Faust führte. Der stärkste Krieger dort war GM Psiiclox, der 40 Armeen auslöschte. Währenddessen im Palast in den Privatgemach der Königsfamilie... Insmo:,,Schickt einen Boten zu iliyaz... Er soll auf der Stelle hier her kommen!´´ Sude:,,Ok.´´ Carl:,,Ich geh dann mal auf die Jagd.´´ Insmo:,,Ok.´´ Der Bote ging zur Gladiatorenarena und sah, wie iliyaz faul auf den Stuhl saß und Müll um ihn herum war, während er zusah, wie zwei Gladiatoren sich bekämpften. Bote:,,iliyaz. Dein Vater Insmo hat dich in den Palast gerufen. Du sollst auf der Stelle dort sein!´´ iliyaz warf eine Socke auf den Boten. iliyaz:,,Interessiert mich nicht. Sag ihn, dass ich heute nicht bei ihn bin.´´ Bote:,,Es kann sein, dass bald über das Erbe entschieden wird. Besser wäre es, zum Palast zu gehen. Er könnte dich sonst noch enterben.´´ iliyaz:,,Meinetwegen.´´ iliyaz ritt dann mit den Boten zum Palast und ging dann in sein Zimmer. Daraufhin sprangen vier Assassinen in sein Zimmer. iliyaz:,,Ach da seit ihr ja endlich. Wenn meine Familie beieinander ist, werdet ihr sie töten. Dann werde ich dank des Gesetzes der neue Herrscher.´´ Assassine 1:,,Ok. Und wann sollten wir da sein?´´ iliyaz:,,Morgen Abend werde ich mit meiner Familie im Thronsaal sein. Ihr knallt sie mit euren Armbrüsten ab. Ihr werdet auch entsprechend belohnt.´´ Assassine 2:,,Ok.´´ Während am Abend des nächsten Tages... Insmo:,,Gut, dass ihr alle gekommen seit. Ich bin schon so alt und schwach und brauche einen Nachfolger. Sude würde sich vielleicht gut eignen. Sie hat perfektes diplomatisches Geschick und hat gute Kampffähigkeiten. Carl wäre auch gut, weil er ist ein fähiger Kämpfer und bereitete sich lange auf den Tag vor. Aber auch Caspar ist gut. Er ist ebenfalls ein guter Kämpfer und sehr klug.´´ Sude:,,Hört sich toll an.´´ Carl:,,Vater. Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst...´´ Caspar:,,Ich schwöre bei Satan, ich werde euer Land genau so gut wie du führen.´´ iliyaz:,,Und was ist mit mir?!´´ Insmo:,,Du erfüllst nicht meine Erwartungen. Du bist sehr faul, rücksichtslos und egoistisch. Außerdem wurdest du schon mal beinahe wegen einigen Vergehen eingesperrt, wenn ich nicht wäre. Und ein fähiger Kämpfer bist du auch nicht. Du bist eine Schande für un....´´ Insmo wurde von einem Pfeil getroffen. Die Assassinen schossen durch das Fenster mit ihren Armbrüsten und auch Sude starb schnell. Carl und Caspar stellten sich vor iliyaz. Ein Assassine kam rein und tötete nach einen kurzen Kampf Carl, indem er seinen Hieb auswich und ihn die Kehle aufschnitt. Caspar tötete dann den Assassinen. Caspar:,,iliyaz! Fliehe! Ich werde diese Mörder aufhalten!´´ iliyaz:,,Nein... Sie werden mich nicht töten...´´ Caspar spürte ein Messer in seinem Rücken und fiel tot um. Iliyaz ging zum Thron. iliyaz:,,JETZT BIN ICH EUER NEUER HERRSCHER! ALS EINZIGSTES ÜBERLEBENDES MITGLIED DER FAMILIE HABE ICH DAS ANRECHT AUF DEN THRON! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!´´ 2 Tage vergingen.... Iliyaz wurde gekrönt und gilt offiziell als Herrscher. Er ließ es so aussehen, als hätten die Assassinen den Mord alleine zu verantworten. Die Gesetze wurden ebenfalls umgeändert. Es begannen schon erste Überfälle auf kleinere Dörfer. GM Psiiclox traute iliyaz nicht sehr, deshalb schlich er sich in den Palast und schaute in den Unterlagen von iliyaz nach, ob er was findet. Dabei nahm er eine Akte raus und sah, dass sein Geburtsland, die nördlichen Königreiche, in Gefahr sind, da iliyaz sie einnehmen will. ....Mein Heimatland... Ich werde es nicht so verteidigen können, da ich sonst als Verräter gelte und die Ehre meiner Familie beschmutzt hätte... Ich muss mich iliyaz anschließen, um ihn am wunden Punkt zu töten... (GM Psiiclox) 1 Woche später... Erste Widerstandsgruppen formierten sich im Kampf gegen die immer schlimmer werdende Unterdrückung. Sie vereinigten sich langsam zu einer großen Rebellion und bereiteten sich auf einen Krieg vor. Währenddessen bei iliyaz... Soldat:,,Lord iliyaz. Ich habe gesichtet, wie das östliche Dorf Tejak aufgerüstet wurde.´´ iliyaz:,,Fegt es weg!´´ Soldat:,,Aber da leben 800 Menschen!´´ iliyaz:,,Mir doch egal!´´ ...Warte mal... Ich habe ja jetzt die Macht... Ich kann vom Gericht nicht verurteilt werden, da ich sie ersetzt habe durch treue Leute, die auf meiner Seite sind.... Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will... Vielleicht ja eine Sklavin anschaffen und mit ihr alles anstellen, was ich will.... (iliyaz) Währenddessen im nordwestlichen Dschungel... GuixStaR65:,,Und schon wieder ein perfekter Schnitt durch die Rippen! Ich werde immer besser beim Töten von Wölfen.´´ Itzuhido:,,Gut. Aber ich habe zwei Wöfe in ihre Mäuler geschnitten. Das übertriffst du nie.´´ GuixStaR65:,,Mal sehen. Du hattest ja auch zwei Schwerter.´´ Itzuhido:,,Aber du hattest das Schwert der Gerechtigkeit und bist im Gegensatz zu mir unsterblich.´´ GuixStaR65:,,Das ist auch mal was großes. Gehen wir mal nach Tejak. Dort soll eine kleine Rebellenhochburg sein.´´ Nach 3 Tagen kamen die beiden dort an. Itzuhido:,,Was ist da passiert?...´´ GuixStaR65:,,Die Ascheland-Armee ist passiert... Es ist Krieg. Wie es zu erwarten war...´´ Itzuhido:,,Krieg.... Und dafür ist wahrscheinlich iliyaz verantwortlich.´´ GuixStaR65:,,Ich habe gehört, dass iliyaz die drei Hauptstädte terrorisiert. Die Leute dort werden geschlagen, misshandelt, gefoltert oder getötet und Häuser werden abgebrannt. Das sollte ein Exempel an das ganze Land sein...´´ Itzuhido:,,Oh nein... Dieser Bastard...´´ 4 Tage Später... Tatsächlich werden zwei der drei Hauptstädte von der Ascheland-Armee angegriffen und die Bevölkerung gepeinigt. Itzuhido sprang auf die Mauern der dritten Hauptstadt. Itzuhido:,,Diese Ungerechtigkeit.... Und dieser Krieg.... iliyaz.... Dieser Verräter hat unser Land in einen Bürgerkrieg gestürzt... GuixStaR65 verschwand gestern auch noch... Ich werde iliyaz alleine bekämpfen, auch wenn ich dabei sterbe....´´ Itzuhido sprang langsam die Mauer runter, zog seine zwei Schwerter und landete auf ein Hausdach. Er tötete viele Soldaten, die an den Dächern waren und auch welche, die am Boden waren. Soldat:,,Da ist ja dieser Unr...´´ Itzuhido:,,Halt dein Maul.´´ Dieser Kampf dauerte 14 Stunden. Itzuhido konnte die Hauptstadt schließlich befreien. Die Bewohner verließen die Stadt. ...Ich habe es geschafft.... Ich habe es überstanden... (Itzuhido) 4 Tage Später... Die zweite Hauptstadt wurde von Drachen angegriffen. Itzuhido wollte auch die zweite Hauptstadt befreien. ...Verdammt... Drachen.. Die Bewohner werden einen Drachenangriff nie überleben... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido ging auf die Drachen los und bekämpfte sie. 5 Stunden Später... ...Da... Noch ein letzter Drache an diesem Wohnhaus... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido rannte zum Wohnhaus und sah, wie eine Frau unter einem Holzbalken liegt und der Drache sie töten wollte. Frau:,,AAAAAAHHH!!!!!´´ Itzuhido:,,Der Drache sollte kein großes Problem sein.´´ Itzuhido ging auf den Drachen los, sprang dann nach hinauf, machte einen Walljump und wich dadurch einen Biss aus, machte wieder einen Walljump, landete dann auf den Kopf des Drachen und stach mit den Schwert so in seine Augen, dass das Gehirn getroffen wird. Dann sprang Itzuhido runter und befreite die Frau. Itzuhido:,,Geht es?´´ Frau:,,Ja es geht.´´ Itzuhido:,,Flieh einfach in den Osten, wo die Widerstandskämpfer sich um dich kümmern werden.´´ Frau:,,Ok. Danke nochmal für diese Rettung.´´ Itzuhido sprang schon weg und rannte der Mauer hinauf. Als er oben war, schaute er noch, ob noch Drachen dort sind, aber sah keine mehr. Daraufhin verstellte er die Kontrollregler für das Gitter, dass dann runterfiel. Dann sprang Itzuhido wieder runter. ...Naja... Die zweite war etwas leichter... Und iliyaz scheint nicht begeistert davon zu sein... Die Panzer wollen mich... (Itzuhido) Itzuhido:,,HEY! VERFOLGT MICH DOCH WENN IHR KÖNNT!´´ Itzuhido rannte in den Norden, worauf die feindliche Armee ihn folgte und versuchte, zu töten, was aber vergebens war. ...Da vorne ist schon die Ebene. Da es unten hohl ist, werden sie da reinfallen und sterben. Aber einen einzelnen Menschen kann es halten, weswegen es für mich kein Problem wäre. Und der Abstand passt auch gut... (Itzuhido) Die Falle klappte. Itzuhido konnte gerade noch wieder auf der sicheren Seite, während er sah, wie die feindliche Armee in den Tod stürzte. ...Nun hat iliyaz eine Armee weniger... (Itzuhido) 5 Monate Später... Während im Dämonenschlachtfeld... Abaddon:,,Wir sind endlich da. Damals hatte Aktus hier gekämpft und ich besiegte ihn im Kampf. Er war für mich ein harter Gegner, da er ein Erzdämon war und somit stärker als seine Artgenossen war. Hier kämpfen einige seiner Untergebenen gegen Vaets Reich.´´ GuixStaR65:,,Vaet?´´ Abaddon:,,Vaet ist wie Aktus ein Erzdämon. Er ist machtgierig und verließ die Hölle, um unsere Welt einzunehmen, sowie Aktus es wollte.´´ 4 Monate Später... Währenddessen bei Iliyaz im Palast... iliyaz:,,Die Rebellen haben das Dorf Vet eingenommen?´´ HYPER 65:,,Ja.´´ Ein Soldat ging in den Thronsaal. Soldat:,,Ich konnte noch kommen. Vet ist eine Rebellenfestung. Die Schlacht war eine große Niederlage. Ich kann dir erzählen, wie es ablief.´´ iliyaz:,,Dann erzähl!´´ Soldat:,,Anfangs hatten wir gute Chancen. Wir haben nacheinander Häuser eingenommen oder verbrannt. Die Bewohner hatten wir auch wie ihr es gewünscht hattet, wegen Hochverrats getötet. Die Rebellen versuchten, uns zurückzudrängen, aber nach 5 Stunden des Kampfes hatten wir schon das halbe Dorf eingenommen und die Rebellen verloren ihren General. Alles änderte sich, als ein neuer Befehlshaber die Rebellen koordinierte. Er sprach in einer uns nicht bekannten Sprache und stand auf einem Kirchturm, von wo aus er die Rebellen steuerte und nach und nach das Dorf eroberte. Später nach weiteren 3 Stunden kamen die Panzer von uns. Wir hielten uns an den letzten 10 Häusern vor dem Eingang fest und wollten das Dorf niederbrennen. Doch zu dem kam es nicht, da der feindliche Befehlshaber uns besiegte. Er war extrem stark und tötete nacheinander unsere Truppen in einer Geschwindigkeit, wie wir es noch nie sahen. Nur mich ließ er am Leben, damit ich es dir sagen konnte.´´ iliyaz:,,Wenn dieser Befehlshaber so mächtig ist und eure Armee leicht ausschalten konnte.... Tötet diesen Soldaten für seine Niederlage!´´ Auf einmal kam GM Psiiclox in den Thronsaal. GM Psiiclox:,,Ihr habt mich gerufen?´´ iliyaz:,,Ja. Schon seit einer Stunde.´´ GM Psiiclox:,,Was gibt es so wichtiges?´´ iliyaz:,,Das Königreich von Beryta scheint sich mit den Rebellen zusammenzutun. Soviel wie ich hörte, soll ihr Fürst mit den Rebellen verhandelt werden. Zerstöre ihr Königreich!´´ GM Psiiclox:,,Ich soll wirklich ein gesamtes Königreich auslöschen?´´ iliyaz:,,Ja. Und das alleine.´´ GM Psiiclox:,,Ok.´´ GM Psiiclox ging aus dem Thronsaal raus. Daraufhin ritt er nach Beryta und sah, wie Ascheland-Truppen das Land mit Schutzbarrieren belagerten, damit niemand entkommt. GM Psiiclox kam rein und ritt in die Hauptstadt Beryta, wo der Fürst eine Zeremonie abhielt. GM Psiiclox:,,Fürst von Beryta! Deine Herrschaft hat ein Ende!´´ GM Psiiclox sprang vom Pferd und durchbohrte das Herz des Fürsten. Daraufhin metzelte er das Volk nieder. Viele Soldaten stürmten auf GM Psiiclox zu. GM Psiiclox wehrte sie alle mit Erfolg ab und tötete alle. 6 Stunden Später... Die meisten Berytaner wurden getötet. GM Psiiclox ging durch die Stadt und schaute sich um. Daraufhin sah er eine junge Frau und ein Kind. Frau:,,AAAAAHH!!! Lass mich am Leben!´´ Kind:,,Hilfe. Da ist der Mörder...´´ GM Psiiclox:,,Es tut mir leid.´´ GM Psiiclox sprintete auf die beiden und tötete sie mit einem perfekten Hieb. ...Die Stadt brennt.... Es ist dunkel... Man sieht hier Trümmerteile und Leichen.. Das alles nur wegen GM Psiiclox und iliyaz's Machtgier... Ich bin der stärkste Krieger von Beryta... GM Psiiclox wird erst an mir vorbei müssen, bevor er uns Berytaner für immer auslöscht... (Lawa) Lawa:,,GM Psiiclox! Ich werde mein Volk rächen...´´ GM Psiiclox:,,Rache ist nicht der richtige Weg. Sie schlägt bei mir eh immer fehl.´´ Lawa:,,Deine Arroganz wird dein Untergang sein! Ich schwöre bei meinem Volk, das Jahrtausende überdauerte, dass ich dich hier erledige! Beryta wird nie untergehen!´´ GM Psiiclox:,,Jede Hochkultur findet ihr Ende. Leider auch eure.´´ Lawa hielt sein Schild und Schwert bereit. Lawa:,,Du hast unzählige unschuldige Leute getötet!´´ GM Psiiclox:,,Es war als hoher Ritter des Aschelandes meine Pflicht!´´ Lawa:,,Fahr zur Hölle!´´ Lawa stürmte auf GM Psiiclox zu. GM Psiiclox parierte den Schlag leicht und die beiden duellierten sich. ...Wieso ist er nur so stark?... Ich kann immerhin durchhalten... (Lawa) Lawa scheint langsam zu überliegen. Lawa:,,Du hast hier verloren. Beryta geht heute nicht endgültig unter!´´ GM Psiiclox:,,Ich habe mit dir auch nur gespielt. Jetzt mache ich ernst.´´ GM Psiiclox wurde viel schneller und durchbohrte Lawas Knie und trat ihn das Schwert aus der Hand. GM Psiiclox:,,Du hast hier verloren. Niemand besiegt mich!´´ Lawa:,,Du hast unser Königreich besiegt... Du wirst für immer mit der Schande leben müssen...´´ GM Psiiclox:,,Welche Schande?´´ Lawa:,,Du hast viele unschuldige Leute sterben lassen... Du bist nur ein Diener von iliyaz...´´ Lawa nahm seinen Dolch und tötete sich selbst. GM Psiiclox tötete in den nächsten 5 Stunden die restlichen Berytaner und stand danach auf einem Trümmerhaufen, während es um ihn brannte. GM Psiiclox:,,Beryta ist ausgelöscht.... Es tut mir leid...´´ Tränen liefen auf seinem Gesicht runter, während er sich umschaute und sah, wie die Stadt abbrannte. Daraufhin zog er sein Schwert ein und ging durch die Flammen. Er nahm ein Pferd und ritt damit zum Palast von iliyaz zurück. Dabei weinte er in seinen Schuldgefühlen. ...Ich habe ein gesamtes Volk ausgelöscht.... Wieso habe ich es getan?... (GM Psiiclox) 1 Jahr Später... 4 Wochen vor Kriegsende... iliyaz:,,Die Rebellen wurden bis an die Ostspitze zurückgedrängt. Sie sind am Verzweifeln und errichten letzte Hochburgen...´´ TheNewFissy:,,Ihre Hoffnung ist verloren. Wir haben den Krieg so gut wie gewonnen. Alle Nationen im Gebiet wurden zerstört oder eingenommen.´´ iliyaz:,,Ich hatte vor 30 Minuten meine Sklavin beauftragt, mir einen Kuchen zu bringen. Wenn sie wiederkommt, soll sie auch dir einen bringen. Du hast ja unsere Armee in der Rückeroberung von Vet und in der Eroberung der Rebellenfeste Beelzebub zum Sieg geführt.´´ TheNewFissy:,,Von diesem Rebellen, der mal in der ersten Schlacht um Vet uns besiegte, haben wir sogar bei Beelzebub nichts gehört. Offenbar ist er im Kampf gefallen.´´ iliyaz:,,Gut.´´ TheNewFissy:,,Ich hätte noch eine Frage wegen GM Psiiclox.´´ iliyaz:,,Die wäre?´´ TheNewFissy:,,Wie lange wirst du ihn brauchen und was soll er sein, wenn der Krieg ein Ende hat?´´ iliyaz:,,Er soll auf unserer Seite bei der Eroberung der nördlichen Königreiche kämpfen. Danach werden wir ihn in einer Falle sterben lassen, damit er für mich keine Bedrohung wird.´´ TheNewFissy:,,GM Psiiclox könnte deine Soldaten leicht ausschalten.´´ iliyaz:,,Ich denke eher an einer Gaskammer und nicht an Soldaten.´´ TheNewFissy:,,Ok.´´ iliyaz:,,Und da kommt unsere Sklavin.´´ Sklavin:,,Hier ist dein Kuchen.´´ iliyaz:,,Bring noch einen für TheNewFissy.´´ Sklavin:,,Ok...´´ TheNewFissy:,,Ich freue mich schon auf den Kuchen.´´ iliyaz:,,Ich hab auch eine Idee, was nach dem Krieg passiert.´´ TheNewFissy:,,Ja. Welche?´´ iliyaz:,,Ich werde dann ja, wie du weißt, die nördlichen Königreiche einnehmen. Danach werde ich, nachdem GM Psiiclox auch weg ist, alleine über die Welt herrschen, während meine Untergebenen nach dem Schwert der Gerechtigkeit suchen, damit ich durch das Schwert unsterblich werden kann. Danach kann ich ewig herrschen.´´ TheNewFissy:,,Ok. Hört sich gut an.´´ iliyaz:,,Wie war es so bei Beelzebub?´´ TheNEwFissy:,,Beelzebub war eine Rebellenhochburg. Die Festung war wirklich sehr hoch und konnte sich sogar fortbewegen. Sie sah extrem gefährlich aus. Wir lockten die Beelzebub in eine Schlucht. Diese war groß genug. Meine Armee war oben an den Abhängen und sprangen runter auf die Beelzebub und enterten sie. Nach 8 Tagen der Schlacht eroberten wir die Beelzebub und töteten die ahnungslosen Fußsoldaten der Rebellen. Die Beelzebub konnte nicht mehr aus der Schlucht raus, da hinter uns die Felsen gesprengt wurden und der Gang versperrt war. Nach der Schlacht hatten wir Zugriff auf das östliche Ödland.´´ iliyaz:,,Gut.´´ Ein Bote stürmte in den Thronsaal. Bote:,,Die Rebellen schicken eine riesige Armee. Es scheinen die letzten von ihnen zu sein. Sogar ihr Kommandant Jikun ist dort!´´ iliyaz:,,Wir sind ihnen eh weit überlegen. Zermalmt sie, bevor sie überhaupt an der Vet-Linie sind.´´ TheNewFissy:,,Und da kommt unsere Dienerin wieder.´´ Die Sklavin gab TheNewFissy einen Kuchen. iliyaz:,,Du Göre bleibst erstmal hier.´´ TheNewFissy:,,Irgendwie witzig, wie du deine Sklavinnen oft als Göre bezeichnest, weil sie oftmals unter 18 Jahre sind.´´ iliyaz:,,So nenn ich auch einige Sklaven, die über 18 Jahre sind.´´ TheNewFissy:,,Ok.´´ iliyaz:,,Ich freue mich schon auf mein Festessen, nachdem das Kriegsende erklärt wurde.´´ TheNewFissy:,,Ich freu mich auch darauf. Wird bestimmt ein großes Fest.´´ iliyaz:,,Ja. Geh mal aus dem Raum für 10 Minuten.´´ TheNewFissy:,,Ok.´´ TheNewFissy ging in einem Nebenraum. iliyaz:,,Göre. Wasch mir den Mund ab.´´ Sklavin:,,Ja...´´ Sie tat es. Dann stand iliyaz auf, drehte sich um und zog seine Unterhose aus. Dann schiss er. iliyaz:,,Wisch das weg!´´ Sklavin:,,Kannst du nicht einfach aufs Klo gehen?´´ iliyaz:,,Ich habe keine Lust. Putz mir außerdem den Dreck vom Hintern weg.´´ Nachdem die Sklavin es widerwillig tat, misshandelte iliyaz sie. Danach stieg er auf und zog seine Hose hoch, während er die Wachen bat, die Sklavin aus dem Raum zu tragen und ins Verließ zu sperren. TheNewFissy ging dann in den Raum. TheNewFissy:,,Was hast du da drinnen gemacht?´´ iliyaz:,,Ich habe diese scheiß Göre vergewaltigt. Sie ist jetzt weg.´´ TheNewFissy:,,O....k...´´ Die Schlacht an der Vet-Linie war eine tragische Niederlage für die Rebellen. Jikun versuchte, nachdem alle Männer um ihn starben, iliyaz eigenhändig zu töten und ritt durch die feindlichen Armeen. Er wurde daraufhin von einem Pfeil getroffen, noch bevor er die Vet-Linie überschreiten konnte. Diese vernichtende Niederlage der Rebellen läutete das Kriegsende ein. Iliyaz aß im Thronsaal sein Festessen, während das Land unter ihn leiden musste. Seine Armee machte sich Kampfbereit für einen Krieg gegen die nördlichen Königreiche. GM Psiiclox diente weiterhin unter iliyaz. Itzuhido tauchte unter und hielt sich im Schatten, wo er vereinzelt Aktionen gegen das Regime durchführte. Im Schatten des Gebirges formierte sich eine neue Rebellengruppe. Der Krieg war zwar für iliyaz gewonnen, doch sein Sieg währt nicht ewig...